coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Lloyd Mullaney
Lloyd Mullaney was the co-owner of Street Cars alongside business partner and good friend Steve McDonald from 2006 to 2015. Scouser Lloyd joined Street Cars as a driver in 2005 and bought Dev Alahan's share of the firm the following year. For the majority of his time in Coronation Street, he lived in the flat above the cab office. The only time this wasn't the case was in 2011 when Lloyd left Street Cars to go travelling. Best mates Lloyd and Steve became rivals as Lloyd started up his own taxi firm, Fare Ladies, though they eventually sorted out their differences and merged the businesses. Lloyd was happiest when in a relationship. His girlfriends over the years included Kelly Crabtree, Cheryl Gray and Andrea Beckett, and he also had an eye for older women, romancing Liz McDonald and Teresa Bryant. In 2012, he re-connected with his old flame Mandy Kamara and discovered he had a grown up daughter, Jenna. In 2014, he began dating Andrea Beckett and after discovering she was pregnant, he agreed to sell his share of Street Cars and move to Jersey with her. There, they welcomed a baby daughter in 2016. Biography 1968-2005: Arrival in Coronation Street Lloyd Mullaney arrived in Coronation Street in June 2005 as a prospective Street Cars driver and he and Claire Peacock got a month's trial as taxi drivers at Street Cars. Soon after, Lloyd offered co-owner Dev Alahan £15,000 for his half of the cab firm, and Dev agreed to give it some thought. Dev eventually agreed to sell to Lloyd at a lower price. Following his employment and subsequent co-ownership with Steve McDonald in July 2005, Lloyd's landlord told him he was increasing his rent. Lloyd told him to shove his poxy flat. When Steve's mother Liz moved out of the taxi office flat, Lloyd took the opportunity to get a flat of his own. When Steve employed Ronnie Clayton at the cab firm, her gangster husband Jimmy, owner of Connect Cabs, called in while Ronnie was out on a job. He told Lloyd that they mustn't employ Ronnie if she came looking for a job. Steve, however, didn't sack her and started dating her, much to Lloyd's annoyance. This caused Jimmy to call round again and he threatened to have Lloyd beaten up if he didn't sack her. Steve continued to ignore Lloyd's pleas to get rid of Ronnie. Jimmy then began sabotaging Street Cars with hoax calls and olive oil on the car seats. He also made racist comments towards Lloyd. A complex chain of events led to Steve and Ronnie being held at gunpoint by Jimmy at a farm. Lloyd arrived at the farm and managed to push Jimmy out of the way with his car. Steve and Ronnie escaped with him, but Jimmy gave chase. Jimmy tried to force Lloyd off the road but he lost control and ended up in a ditch. 2005-2006: Relationship with Kelly Crabtree Shortly after joining Street Cars, Lloyd tried to chat up Kelly Crabtree, but she told him she was way out of his league. However, when she heard he was about to become a Street Cars co-owner, she became interested. They arranged a date but Lloyd postponed in favour of a darts match. As he kept cancelling dates for darts, Kelly discovered Lloyd was lying when she found out The Junction didn't even have a darts team. Kelly enlisted her friends Joanne Jackson and Janice Battersby to accompany her and follow Lloyd to find out what he was really up to. She was gutted when she saw him kissing another woman, and realised she was being two-timed. When Lloyd arranged to have a drink with Kelly before a "darts" match, she got revenge on him by slipping half a bottle of laxative into his beer when his back was turned. This lead to Lloyd being taken to hospital after he doubled over in pain. A guilty Kelly admitted to the doctor that she laced his beer with laxative. The doctor told her she might have caused him serious harm. Lloyd refused to forgive her and when she accused him of having an affair, he told her that he borrowed the money to buy into Street Cars from a married woman he was having an affair with and that she was blackmailing him. He explained that he had to sleep with her as a form of repayment. Kelly, however, was furious and dumped him. When Lloyd tried to make up with her, she poured a drink over him. Despite this, Kelly agreed to start dating him again when he borrowed £10,000 from the bank in a bid to pay his ex-girlfriend Tina back. Lloyd and Kelly continued dating and in April 2006 she moved in with him. Kelly later asked him if her friend Becky Granger could stay for a while, and he reluctantly agreed. This threatened Lloyd and Kelly's relationship as Becky was very clingy and they never seemed to be able to have time alone together. They eventually agreed that Becky should move out. This lead to Becky planting stolen goods on Kelly who was arrested for theft. When Lloyd was chatting to Becky about Kelly, they ended up kissing but later realised it was a mistake. Kelly was released but dumped Lloyd when she found out about Becky kissing him, and Lloyd was angry with Becky for ruining their relationship. She later started to warm to him again, however, and when her trial came up, Lloyd suggested she plead guilty to lessen her punishment. The plan worked and she was released. Despite being released, everyone thought that Kelly was thief and when Lloyd went along that she was, she dumped him a second time. Kelly ended up sleeping with Steve, who was having problems with his own girlfriend, but later admitted it was a mistake. Kelly made up with Lloyd once more but her night of passion with Steve was revealed to Lloyd when Steve had to use it as an alibi when Ronnie killed a pedestrian in a hit-and-run. Lloyd then dumped Kelly and in anger told Steve he could have her. Steve and Lloyd's row briefly caused the two to go about setting up their own separate Street Cars business factions, but they decided to make up and rebuild the cab firms' reputation following the hit-and-run incident. 2007-2009: Continued soul searching In October 2007, Lloyd asked Jodie Morton out, but they had to cancel their date when her father Jerry went out with Eileen Grimshaw and left Jodie to look after her younger siblings. Jerry later felt guilty but while trying to make amends he agreed to go on a trip to Milan with some friends, leaving Jodie in the lurch again. Lloyd subsequently asked Eileen to babysit Kayleigh and Finlay while he took Jodie out, but when Eileen caught Kayleigh leaving the house to go clubbing she had to phone Jodie to deal with it. in November, Lloyd decided that Jodie had too much baggage and dumped her. Jodie left Weatherfield soon after. In June 2008, when Jodie's mother Teresa Bryant met Lloyd at the Rovers, she said she met him at a club years ago and he fathered Finlay. She tricked him into giving her money, although she was exposed as a liar when the other Mortons found out. In January 2009, Lloyd started dating Steve's mum Liz, much to Steve's disgust. Lloyd blurted out Steve's affair with Becky to spite Steve over his very vocal disapproval of him dating Liz. Lloyd was embarrassed about his relationship with Liz due to the age gap, but tried to hide it by making their relationship common knowledge by announcing it in the Rovers. When Darryl Morton threw Teresa out of their flat, Lloyd took pity on Teresa and let her stay with him for one night. After being dumped by Liz, Lloyd ended up sleeping with Teresa, but he regretted it right away and lost any hope of reconciling with Liz when she found out. He subsequently started a relationship with Teresa. 2010-2011: Relationship with Cheryl Gray In April 2010, Lloyd expressed an interest in Cheryl Gray, a friend of Leanne Battersby's. Lloyd drove her to and from work, and was shocked to discover that she worked in a strip club. Lloyd pursued Cheryl, although she resisted Lloyd's advances. Teresa noticed Lloyd's attraction to Cheryl, and later ended their relationship when she realised he had lost interest in her, and Lloyd made little effort to persuade her otherwise. Lloyd also discovered that Cheryl was married, and that she had a young son called Russ. One day, after seeing Cheryl with a black eye, presuming it was her boss, Lloyd attacked the strip club owner, causing Cheryl to lose her job. She then dropped the bombshell that it was her husband Chris who was responsible for her injuries. Lloyd then offered to let her live with him. Lloyd eventually slept with Cheryl, which caused Russ to run away and find Chris. A fight then ensued between Lloyd and Chris. In December 2010, Lloyd attended Peter Barlow's stag night in The Joinery, and a fight erupted between him and Chris after the latter provoked him several times during the evening. The fight intensified until a huge explosion ripped through The Joinery. Lloyd escaped unhurt and even rescued Chris from the inferno. Lloyd also saved Russ along with Josh and Freddie Peacock from No.13, which had been set alight. When Claire Peacock fled with her two sons after attacking Tracy Barlow, Lloyd later purchased number 13 for him, Cheryl and Russ. But when Chris got diagnosed with a brain tumour, a sympathetic Lloyd allowed him to stay. But Chris, unknown to Lloyd and Cheryl, was told his tumour was reducing after radiotherapy but chose to continue to lie and manipulate. Cheryl began to have an affair with Chris and later left Lloyd to move into Jason Grimshaw's flat where Chris began to stay. When Cheryl tried to take Lloyd's sofa and some stuff from his house, he set fire to the sofa and pushed Chris over, and Chris went into hospital after banging his head. The truth came out about his deceit but Lloyd refused to have Cheryl back, and she left with Russ. Chris then departed shortly after when the street turned against him for what he did. Lloyd went into despair over losing Cheryl, and also had problems with the taxman that he had to deal with as Steve went on holiday with Tracy. Stella Price, his employer and friend Karl Munro's girlfriend started supporting and helping Lloyd. One night when helping her in the Rovers, he reached to kiss her when she pulled away. When Karl found out later on, he threw Lloyd out the pub and refused to speak to him. Lloyd decided to leave the street, and sold his shares of the firm to Steve's ex-wife Becky and said farewell before driving off to travel. 2012-2014: Return to Weatherfield After being away in Jamaica, Lloyd lost a lot of money in a property deal, so returned to England approximately four months later. Lloyd started working for rival company Primo Cabs, and crossed paths with Steve in July 2012 when his car had broken down. They caught up on recent events, and Steve invited Lloyd to move in with him and also offered him a job back at Street Cars. Lloyd believed Steve was wanting him back as a partner again, but Steve later told him that wasn't the case. Lloyd then quit, bought up a cab firm called Fare Ladies, and began to steal Street Cars' contacts and one of their drivers. Lloyd hired Tracy, who claimed she wanted to work for him to get back at Steve, however she was working as a mole for Steve in an effort to win him back. Tracy took to sabotaging the cars at Fare Ladies. An angry Lloyd arrived at Bessie Street School during a sports day and chased Steve down, but the pair were told off by headmaster Brian Packham. Lloyd made up with Steve, merged Fare Ladies with Street Cars and they become business partners again. In September 2012, Lloyd attended a gig and crossed paths with old flame Mandy Kamara, and was shocked to hear his old friend Johnny Kamara had died the previous year. They kept each other company at the gig and Lloyd drove her back home, however Mandy told Lloyd that they shouldn't keep in contact. The following day Lloyd realised that Mandy had dropped her bracelet in his cab and went to return it, only to receive a frosty welcome. He later returned and found a young woman named Jenna living at the house, and soon discovered that it was Mandy's daughter. Upon finding out her date of birth - which matched up to the time he had a fling with Mandy - Lloyd came to realise that Jenna was in fact his daughter and not Johnny's. Both Lloyd and Jenna felt like they were living a lie, and Jenna threw Mandy out of the house. Lloyd allowed Mandy to move in with him at 15a Victoria Street, although he and Jenna eventually made up and the trio lived together. In the summer of 2013, Lloyd accused Eileen's boyfriend Paul Kershaw of racism when he and Jenna overheard him using the phrase "Playing the white man" during a game of darts with Steve. Lloyd demanded an apology, but being too proud and not liking Lloyd's attitude Paul refused. Although they "made up" a week after the incident, Paul was pressurised from some residents of the street over his supposed racism, and was also suspended from work when Jenna's girlfriend Sophie Webster reported him. Lloyd unwillingly attended a stag do with Paul and Steve to a pub (all unaware it was a hangout for a racist gang). Paul left when a work colleague had cancelled, and was followed by Steve leaving Lloyd in the pub. Lloyd was bothered by the racist gang who confronted him outside, however Paul came to his defence. Despite this, Eileen felt that Paul was always putting himself first and they separated, which even Lloyd felt disappointment about as he and Paul had settled their differences. Shortly after the incident, Lloyd and Mandy also parted on good terms - with Mandy feeling that their relationship was going nowhere, she moved to Wythenshawe. 2014-2016: Andrea Beckett and departure In early 2014, Lloyd found himself attracted to Steve's college friend Andrea Beckett and they began to get close. Lloyd was worried that Steve wanted her and was jealous; Steve assured Lloyd they were just friends and encouraged him to make a go of it. Lloyd was eager to take things to the next level with Andrea and asked her to move in with him; she began to act strangely in response to his invitation. Lloyd was devastated when he found out she was married and her husband Neil had returned to the UK after a three month stint in Nigeria working as an engineer. Lloyd split from Andrea after Neil turned up at the Rovers and accused Steve of being her lover, although Andrea wasn't interested in returning to her husband. Lloyd and Andrea soon reconciled and she moved in with him. Neil wasn't going to give up on his wife of twenty years and subjected the pair to harassment over the course of a few weeks - constantly interrupting their dates and talking about the past. Despite Lloyd trying to warn Neil away, he wasn't bothered and even reported Lloyd for harassment to the police. Neil's stalking came to an end when Andrea almost fell from the Rovers roof trying to get Neil down after he had climbed up in protest. Neil decided to put the house up for rent and left the country for a job in the Philippines, much to the relief and delight of Lloyd. In December 2014 Lloyd flew out to Spain because Jenna had been arrested. He returned to Weatherfield in February 2015; he wasn't happy with Steve when he learned that he had crashed the minibus causing one of the passengers Sinead Tinker to be in hospital with the possibility of never walking again. Despite this their friendship had seemed to slowly build up again when Lloyd and Steve repaired their beloved broken chair in the cab office, and Lloyd congratulated Steve on his engagement to Michelle Connor. Steve then asked Lloyd to be his best man and Lloyd jumped at the chance. Unfortunately, Steve ran off on the night of his stag do in May, but Lloyd decided to go ahead with the arrangement and went with Gary Windass, Jason Grimshaw, Sean Tully, and Tyrone Dobbs to a bar in Liverpool that Lloyd used to frequent. The bar was criticised by the other lads for being too quiet and Lloyd stormed off in a huff. Tyrone decided to track him down whilst the others were shocked to discover that the establishment was now a gay bar. Tyrone found Lloyd downing a bottle of whisky on the dock. The pair drank and reminisced of old times, before they staggered aboard a trawler. Lloyd later collapsed into a pile of nets and Tyrone went to get the others. When they returned to the dock the boat had set sail, with Lloyd still on it. Andrea found out that the vessel was heading for northern Norway and Lloyd would be unable to make it back for the wedding. After spending a month aboard the boat he eventually returned to Weatherfield. In August, Andrea sold one of Lloyd's beloved and valuable records to financially help her daughter Jessica. When Lloyd found out that she had gone behind his back, he split up with Andrea and quickly reunited with Liz, but this new relationship did not last as he discovered that Andrea was pregnant. After a lot of soul-searching, Lloyd and Andrea reconciled and decided to move to Jersey to start their new life, where Andrea had also accepted a job. Upon discovering that his long-time friend was leaving the area, Steve had mixed emotions. A leaving party was held for the couple in the Rovers before they departed, which Steve decided to miss. However, they made a special visit the next day to say a final goodbye to Steve. In May 2016, Lloyd rang Steve to break the news that Andrea had given birth to a baby girl. Personality Lloyd appeared to be a very brave man. This was shown when he rescued Steve McDonald and Ronnie Clayton from Ronnie's gun-wielding husband Jimmy in November 2005, and when he rescued Becky Granger from Roy's Rolls when it was set on fire in February 2007. Lloyd showed his strong disapproval of men hitting women when he expressed his anger at Cheryl Gray's injuries. He even resorted to telling Owen Armstrong not to employ her husband Chris, who was responsible for the injuries. Lloyd was renowned by most residents of Coronation Street for his general attraction to older women such as Liz McDonald and Teresa Bryant. Relationships Steve McDonald Steve McDonald first met Lloyd when he gave him a trial at Street Cars. Steve co-owned the firm with Dev Alahan at the time and while Steve was away, Dev sold his share to Lloyd. When he returned, Steve initially held no respect for Lloyd, despite Dev's reassurance that Lloyd was trustworthy. When Lloyd rescued a contract by offering £5 back for every ten minutes that one of their cabs was late, Steve begrudgingly acknowledged Lloyd's quick thinking. Lloyd also decided to boost staff morale by giving each driver a call sign, dubbing himself Lone Wolf, Les Battersby Alpha Male, and Claire Peacock Pink Lady. Steve, however, refused to join in. However, Lloyd formed a strong friendship with Steve after he saved Steve and his girlfriend Ronnie Clayton from her estranged gangster husband Jimmy. The two often teased each other about their respective dilemmas, such as when Steve teased Lloyd when Becky Granger moved in with Lloyd and his girlfriend Kelly Crabtree. Somewhat ironically several years later Lloyd teased Steve when the latter was married to Becky and they had many problems. Steve and Lloyd also help each other when they have relationship trouble, often by persuading their partners to make amends. Steve and Lloyd fell out on several occasions. When Steve spent the night with Kelly, Lloyd felt hurt and betrayed by his friend. Steve tried to make up with him but Lloyd was adamant that he could no longer trust him, but they eventually made up. Hobbies and interests Lloyd liked to play golf, and often met up with Vernon Tomlin and Dev Alahan to play the sport. Background information *Actor Craig Charles was suspended from Coronation Street in 2006 after claims of crack cocaine use. Lloyd's appearances ceased in July that year but reappeared on-screen again in February 2007 after a period of unexplained inactivity. *Craig Charles temporarily left the show in 2011 to film a new series of Red Dwarf, and Lloyd departed in December 2011. His return aired on 2nd July 2012. *A four-part spin-off series entitled Street Car Stories was released on 3rd, 5th, 10th and 12th February 2014 and featured comic scenes between Steve McDonald and Lloyd in the Street Cars cab office. *Lloyd temporarily left the series in December 2014, which was to tie with Craig Charles taking part in I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here!. However in reality the actor had to pull out of the show early after the real life passing of his brother, although Lloyd's temporary departure was aired on Christmas Eve. He returned in February 2015. *In May 2015, it was announced that Craig Charles would depart Coronation Street for good ten years after he first appeared. Craig Charles departed from the programme alongside co-star Hayley Tamaddon (who played Lloyd's girlfriend Andrea Beckett) in Episode 8742 which aired on 25th September 2015. First and last lines "It's unrecognisable, mate. 'Been living in the Smoke for years but every time I go home they knock something else down, put up a load of yuppie flats. You wouldn't recognise the place, I promise you." (First line) --- "What?" (Final line to Steve McDonald) Appendices See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2005 debuts Category:Taxi drivers Category:Residents of 15a Victoria Street Category:Residents of 13 Coronation Street Category:1964 births Category:Street Cars Stories characters Category:2015 departures Category:Businesspeople Category:Street Cars owners Category:Street Cars drivers Category:Articles requiring cleanup